Teen Choice Awards
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: Yeah im not gonna write a sumary cause it will stink. Oh and I changed the title
1. The fight

**A/N This is my very first fan fiction I got this idea in the middle of a dream please be nice I mean cyber bullying not a big fan.**

**Plot: - Jack, Kim, and the whole gang are all famous young stars. Olivia is daughter to two film producers. Jack is bobby wasabi's grandson. Milton is the son of an actor and actress. Jerry is Moises Aries brother. Jerry parents are millionaire dancers. On the other hand all of them have acted together before.**

Kim's POV:

Lights flashing everywhere, so bright she was wearing sunglasses at 9 at night. Everywhere people rushed and told her what to do, she hated that, but she plastered a smile on her face and posed and smiled. She scanned the area her and her cast were supposed to be there. Eddie, Jerry, Milton, and Rudy where there, suddenly she saw him and a real smiled appeared. There he was his deep chocolate hazel eyes, his brown hair so perfect without him trying, his button down purple shirt opened over his black undershirt with his loose black tie and dress pants, she was kinda jealous it probably took him 20 minutes to get ready while it took her hours. He casually walked over and started posing and smiling.

"You're late, again" Kim muttered still smiling.

"You can't rush perfection" he said sarcastically a smile creped onto his face.

"Come on it probably took you five minutes to get ready." Snapped Kim, she was not in the mood.

" You don't have to be so grouchy" he said, loud enough for most to hear.

"Shut up" Kim said. "People can hear you."

"No you shut up, why are you so annoying" Shouted Jack. Now everyone was watching them.

"Guys, quit it" Hissed Rudy "You're embarrassing everyone."

"I don't care he just shows up whenever he wants. He doesn't care about anyone, but himself, and you know what? I. Am. Sick. Of. It." Shouted Kim.

"That isn't true, and you know it Crawford." Jack shouted back while taking a step closer challenging her.

She knew that he knew she hated being called Crawford. "Really, then prove it Howard." Kim said, taking another step closer. She knew he hated being called that.

Jack scoffed, pushed by her and walked off heading inside to the teen choice awards.

"You can run but you can't hide, Jack Howard" she said walking after him " We sit together, present, sing, and accept awards if we win."

"Leave me alone Kim." Jack said as he ran into the mens bathroom

"Jack, come out please." Kim begged

"Uggh, fine." Kim said. "But you'll have to come out sooner or later." She walked away.

**Jerry and Eddie texting:**

**Eddie: wow did u c that**

**Jerry: yeah they totally like each other**

**Eddie: yeah it's so obliviously.**

**Jerry: except to each other.**

**Eddie: haha yeah lets head in**

**Jerry: yeah hope we win see inside later**

**Eddie: later**


	2. Make Up

**A/N: Hey thanxs to everyone who reviewed and if you didn't thanxs for reading. Please review, but u don't have to. I love kickin it. And please give me some ideas for this **

**Plot: - Jack, Kim, and the whole gang are all famous young stars. Olivia is daughter to two film producers. Jack is bobby wasabi's grandson. Milton is the son of an actor and actress. Jerry is Moises Aries brother. Eddie's parents are millionaire dancers. On the other hand all of them have acted together before.**

**Backstage before Kim and Jack present award**

Kim: Where's Jack? I swear to god….

Jack: Hey.

Kim: Jack you came!

Jack: You might be annoying but you still are my best friends and I can't let you or the thousands of people in the stands. They love me.

Kim gives jack a look of annoyance.

Jack: Okay, they look forward to you too.

Kim: Fine whatever. And I'm sorry for shouting at you I'm just stressed and people are telling me what to do and you know how that is.

Jack: Yeah it's one of the things that makes your nose scrunches up in that cute way. After he realizes what he says he starts to blush.

Kim: Umm, thanks. She says while blushing as well.

Awkward moment of silence.

Announcer: Now presenting the award for best female artist from the new hit movie Piranhapus Jack Howard and his beautiful costar Kim Crawford.

Jack: Well that's our signal.

Kim: Yep lets go.(Kim stays still.)

Jack: You comin.

Kim: Yep

Jack: Well your gonna have to move to get to the stage.

Kim: Yep.

Jack: Wait your not saying that the Kim Crawford has stage fright?

Kim: No! Okay maybe just a little. But tell anyone and you will be dead.

Jack: Don't worry Kim there's nothing to be afraid of.

Kim: Well that's easy for you to say you're Jack Howard, courageous, cool, and stunning.

Jack: Don't worry I'll be right next to you the whole time, you know the courageous, cool, and stunning one.

Kim: Shut up.

Jack: Whatever lets go.

(Takes Kim's hand and leads her to the stage.)

Kim: dazed and with a goofy looking smile on her face Kim nodes in agreement.

Kim's best friend looks at Kim then Jack then Kim's face then to their hands. Then she smiles and nodes finally.

**A/N: Well hoped you liked it please review and please give me some ideas in your reviews it took me two hours to type this cause I made it up off the top of my head. And I'm gonna keep at this length so you now I just feel like it.**


	3. Authors note

**A/N Guys really I need some ideas I am empty well I have a little for the next chapter but still I need some ideas what do you want give me some fluff if you read then please just review or just email me ideas at . Just send them in please**


	4. The award

**Plot: - Jack, Kim, and the whole gang are all famous young stars. Olivia is daughter to two film producers. Jack is bobby wasabi's grandson. Milton is the son of an actor and actress. Jerry is Moises Aries brother. Jerry parents are millionaire dancers. On the other hand all of them have acted together before.**

Kim's POV:

As Jack and I walked onto the stage he was still holding my hand. Man he had such soft hands. I just was hoping no one saw us then there would be rumors of us dating and it would never go away.

Jack: So Female artist of the year.

Kim: She deserves this award. Defiantly.

Jack: This young artist has it all, the look, voice and body.

That wasn't his line he must have really meant that. But she doesn't care there just friends she isn't the bit jealous**. (A/N: Lies)** She slips her hand out of Jack's.

Kim: Of course she could only be one person. (Opens the envelope.)

Jack and Kim: And the winner of best female artist is Selena Gomez. ( Love You Like a Love Song starts to play) Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez come up to collect the award. Selena and hugged me then Jack.** (A/N She is totally jealous. Kim: no I'm not and that wasn't a lie this is. Me:Get out of the parentheses Kim these are only for people who are brave enough to tell Jack how we fell. Kim: Oh you did not just go there. Me:Oh I think I did. Kim: Oh it is on like Donkey Kong playing Ping Pong in Hong Kong.)**. Justin and Jack shake hands then Justin hugs me. Did Jack just growl or was it just me, of course it was me we are just friends. **(A/N Really she is blind of course it was him, Kim.) **Me and Jack walk off the stage. Before we get back to our seats he pulls me aside.

Jack: So I guess I got rid of your stage fright.

Kim: Why would you say that?

Jack: Well you quit holding my hand in the middle of our performance.

Kim: No I let go of your hand because I was annoyed by you. (She walks away.)

Jack: Wait what did I do. Kim come back we still have to sit together. **(A/N: De Ja vuish anyone? No. No. never mind) **


	5. uthors note

**A/N: Well okay guys thanks to some of the readers who reviewed I have a sketch of most of the story. But I have some questions, so please answer them :**

1. would you like Kim and Jack to get together or kind of like each other and get jealous of other people? (Me)

2. Someone said that Kim should get hit by a bus but live? (Emily )

3. Have a guy flirt with Kim that gets Jack jealous would you like it to be like Ricky Weaver where he warns Kim. Or it to be like he goes and tells the guy to back off or just beat the Poo out of him. (Me & Emily)

4. Or would you like it to be that Kim goes to the bathroom, and Selena Gomez comes in a threatens to tell everyone her secret unless she leaves Jack for her or her little sister since she is 18 and dating Justin Bieber cause that's kind of the reason he came with her to collect the award. (Me and Iuv this story, but mostly I luv this story)

Please R&R


	6. Bella Thorne steps into the picture

Kim POV

I could hear Jack calling me from behind, but I was smart and hid in the girls bathroom _"haha outsmarted you this time Jack didn't I"_ I could Jack walk by now I just needed to sneak out and I'd de home free. I peeked out the door _**(Me: Being the stupid person she is.)**_ and was tied up and shoved into the supply closet. I mean I'm Kim Crawford and I don't get scared, _**(Oh really if you weren't scared you and Jack would be dating. Kim: Shut up and type.)**_but I was scared till I saw who it was my good friend Bella Thorne.

"What is your problem" Bella said.

" I am not the one going around having my friends be tied up by their humongous bodyguards, hi freight train**"(Me: Guess what that shows that is from Kim: Oh the great writer stealing names of bodyguards from other TV shows. Wow you deserve a parade.)** I stated "No offense freight train".

"None taken" FT said.

Bella said" Back to you how could you not tell me you and Jack are dating."

"You say what now." I screamed. **(Kim: Now stealing catchphrases you're a thief.)**

"Grace told Zendaya who texted Roshon who told Darcy who called Selena who told Justin who texted Taylor who told the other Taylor who texted me saying you guys kissed and walked on to stage holding hands." stated Bella running out of breath.

"Okay lets all just breathe" I said calmly "first we never kissed and we aren't dating."

"So did you hold hands" Bella said excitingly.

"Yes, but it was only because I have stage fright and he was comforting me while he tricked me onto stage." I said.

"Oh! You're in love and you're gonna get married and live happily ever after." Bella said with a far look in her eye.

" No we are not and now I have to go to my seat and see if me and Jack won the award for best kiss, while you text everyone saying that what they heard wasn't true and if any of this gets out I will personally kick everyone's butt the Kim Crawford way. Get It. Got It. Good. Now dismissed." I said.

"Sheesh you don't have to go all bad cop on me. Love you" She said "and so does Jack"

**A/N: I know it was short and I haven't updated in a while but there will be more and check out under the mistletoe written by me too.**


End file.
